


Obidala Forums Five Years Celebration

by DaniellaHarwood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniellaHarwood/pseuds/DaniellaHarwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written for the Five Years Online celebrations at Obidala Forums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obidala Forums Five Years Celebration

  ** _Fondle_ **

Padmé frowned as she opened the door to her husband, for he never usually knocked when returning to their apartment. However her puzzlement faded when she caught sight of the rather bedraggled looking being in her husband's arms.

"Where did you find her?" She asked him.

"Outside Dex's Diner," Obi-Wan replied, following her inside. He watched as she began to fondle the small helpless being, who looked up at her with big adoring brown eyes. Even before he returned home, he had known that this beautiful sight would be his reward for inheriting his Master's habit of picking up strays.

* * *

**_Luscious_ **

With her hand Padmé picked up a piece of fruit from the bowl in the centre of the table and bit into the side. Her eyes closed and a sigh of pleasure escaped from her as she chewed the edible sweetness.

Obi-Wan stilled, every part of the series of motions capturing his entire attention. He forgot what he had been talking of, it rendered unimportant compared to what was occurring at this moment. His sea coloured eyes were transfixed by the sight of his wife, as the juice from the fruit slowly dripped down her chin from her luscious lips.

* * *

**_Arousing_ **

Of all the days that passed within their honeymoon, it was the moments like these which occurred during them that Padmé would remember the most. She smiled to herself as she watched her husband, his head titled back to let the water from the natural fountain trickle through his newly trimmed reddish blond hair. His gestures were elegant, slow and precise, for the Force was strong in him and he knew she was watching.

Padmé felt herself grew warm. There was only one thing which was just as arousing as the sight of her naked husband; making love with him.

* * *

**_Provocative_ **

Padmé hovered by the door of her bedroom, watching the two occupants pacing the room beyond, waiting for one of them to leave. When at last they did, she opened the door, letting the soft light cast a glow over her and out into the room, attracting the attention of the Jedi Master, contained therein. Silently she hoped her dress was provocative enough to convey her wishes.

Obi-Wan turned as the light cast itself over the floor. His gazed widened as he caught sight of the Senator, who smiled before beckoning with a slender finger for him to join her.

* * *

**_Zeal_ **

Obi-Wan took in the beckoning and did not even hesitate. As soon as he reached Padmé, he swept her into his arms, and bent his head to capture her mouth with his. Before he became completely distracted, he disabled the surveillance, not wishing for his padawan to catch sight of the woman who he obsessed about making love with his Master. Anakin was in the security room, monitoring the traffic outside for anything suspicious. Obi-Wan's last coherent thought was the hope that his padawan attended to this duty with a zeal that neglected to notice the now blank internal holos.

* * *

**_Desire_ **

"We would like to meet this Jango Fett," Obi-Wan said.

"I would be happy to arrange such a meeting when he returns," Taun We replied. "Which will be in a couple of days."

"You can stay here until then," the Prime Minister added.

"Thank you," Padmé said. She leaned slightly upon the Jedi Master's arm to whisper into his ear. "We can dry off and change out of these wet clothes."

Obi-Wan just managed to nod his head in reply, for ever since he caught sight of the tight suit she was wearing, his desire for her had been uncontrollable.

* * *


End file.
